When I was Seven Deidara Fanfiction
by Notperfectbut
Summary: I am Pandora. It's strange how it all started when I was Seven, and ended the same. How he silently approached and suddenly left without any goodbyes- ALL CHAPTERS WRITTEN-JUST NEED COMMENTS AND VOTES
1. Chapter 1

**I just suddenly got the idea, and I know, I should finish off the other stories first, but I couldn't help but write it. The main reason I could write it was because our internet died out for two whole weeks!**

**This is a finished story, actually my first FINISHED story! \(^_^)/ Yaaay!**

**You do not absolutely need to know who Deidara is, just that he isn't a real character.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It all started when I was seven, wanting them to leave me alone. Though they didn't. They laughed, half whispered, just loud enough for me to hear it. They were talking about me, pointing at me, then turning around laughing.

I felt those tears, slowly caressing my face, telling me it's all alright, but they left me too. The wind, it made them cold as ice, and soon they were dried and gone. I didn't even look up, I didn't need to. I knew exactly what they were all doing, and I didn't need further more conformation. I could hear them.

That was when he came to me.

"It's alright," he said in a soothing whisper, though I didn't want people to look at me as I am a little child, it was alright at the moment.

"Don't cry anymore, you look so much better when you smile, you know?" He said, then added a laugh.

I smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you, Deidara."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eventually years passed, Deidara was so kind. He always made me smile when I was pushed to the edge of crying. Word from him made me smile. Though, the one day came eventually. I cried so hard, gasping for air. I knew it. I was a bait, he never even liked me. My boyfriend never liked me.

"Please don't cry anymore, un, Dora," Deidara said. It didn't work this time. He tried and tried, while I just cried even more every time the memories came back. They were all fake, he was just using me. I never knew what he used me for, and I never got to know. I never asked.

I sat on my bed, crying my eyes dry. Still, it didn't work. I was lucky with the date, mom wasn't home. Dad wasn't either. I was home alone, with Deidara of course. After some time, I got rid of my egoistic self, feeling really bad. I put Deidara in such a hard situation. He looked at me with sad eyes.

Soon, tears rolled down my cheek again. I remembered that day when I told Deidara about it all, about how happy I was for finally having a boyfriend. I remember when I told him about my first date, when we went out, watching the newest movie at the cinema, then sharing the same ice cream. I remember he held my hand. I remember he never kissed me. He left me.

Deidara is still here.

Before I could think, Deidara put his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I was mostly shocked, but a little part inside me lighted up.

I've still got Deidara.


	3. Chapter 3

One thing: OMG! I uploaded wrong chapter O_O

By the way, that was from As the Past Dig Up ;)

but here is the NORMAL CHAPPY

* * *

Chapter 3

I looked down. It was really bad, my parents chalk-white faces and the teacher talking non-stop about how I didn't listen to the lessons and how I was oblivious to everything around me. She mentioned my low skills in communicating with friends, and of course my grades printed. Black ink on white paper.

That evening Deidei came to me, but I couldn't stop feeling depressed. I didn't cry, I didn't laugh. I just sat there feeling that feeling, almost indescribable. It's like the the stomach is munching something, or someone put ice in my stomach. It was the feeling of depression and uneasiness.

"Pandora."

I sat up, shifting my gaze towards the person calling me by my whole name for the second time in my life, Deidara. He never called me Pandora, the one and only time he did so was the first time we met. He asked what my name was and I told him. When he heard it, he pronounced it slowly, pronouncing each letter clearly before deciding to call me something easier. He preferred to call me Dora.

"Don't cry, I promise I'll help you, yeah. Actually, I am pretty good at school, though it doesn't seem so, hm," he said, offering me a small smile.

I thought about it. Deidei. Could he help me? I never knew he did well at school.

"Promise me?" I asked under my breath, almost silent.

"Of course!" He said. Then he cheered me up with some of those adventures of his, each one of them feeling magical. I never imaged he could be such a person, doing this much while I on the other hand was a boring girl doing not a thing. I haven't even eating that lot of sweets before we went together to the shop and bought a big bag of sweets.

Deidei never broke promises. He always kept them, he helped me out with my homework. He told me where to find the answers, he showed me how to do the maths and explained the science. The next semester my grades improved a whole lot. It was enough to make the teacher get a great shock, and of course my parents after the last embarrassing meeting.

My parents thought I finally understood the importance of the school, that I finally started working hard to get good grades and get into a great collage. It's not like that, or maybe some part, but it's mostly because of Deidei. I love hearing him explain to me, I love him making me understand things. I love him teaching me, making me remember, making me try.

He was such a good teacher. After some while, I understood more and more myself and eventually didn't need his help anymore. Thanks to him, I learnt that lot and became a girl who could do something right, who was good at school. That dragged some attention to me at the start when we found out that my grades were good enough to be the class' fourth in ranking.

Though I'll never forget that it's all thanks to Deidei.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I let out a laugh. It really was hilarious, to ride the bike. My parents had already told me, told me not to ride the bike down that road. They told me there were way too many cars, it was a highway, so the cars were driving amazingly fast too, but I didn't care. Deidara told me it'll be okay, and I trust him.

I trusted him when I was left all alone. I trusted him when I was laughed at. He was always by my side. I told him about my first and only boyfriend. He listened and cheered, glad that I finally got a boyfriend. I told him about my bad grades, he tried to help me. He actually stayed with me, teaching me. He never told me the answer, but he told me to read the details.

My parents, they never knew.

I let out another laugh as I went high speed down the road, turning a sharp angel, directly onto the highway. Deidara was right, it was hilarious. I love the feeling of the air playing with my hair. The feeling of the sun. The feeling of the blue skies and the green fields. I loved the countryside. I loved riding the bike beside the cars, whooshing past me.

Our summerhouse was at the countryside. It is lovely. The squared windows, the kitchen, the toilets, the living room, not to mention my room. I even had a TV in my room. My mom and dad were strongly against bringing the TV from our home to the summerhouse, still, I made them at the end. I said that I at least wanted my small TV in my room brought to the summerhouse, and they agreed after lots of arguments.

Of course I should not be like this around my parents, being really egoistic it seems more like. It's not what it seems. I must have the TV. I would listen to them whatever they say, but this was one of the only things I couldn't agree with them. I would not live two months without the television.

If I have to fight for it, I will.

The green fields, reaching all over until it reaches the mountains far, far away. They were tall enough to still have snow laying on them like a sheet at some spots, where the sun didn't get to. There were some flowers on the field, mostly yellow flowers with five shiny petals. I never knew their name, but it wasn't important to me.

There we were, Deidara and I, laying side by side. We could talk for hours, about almost everything I would say. He loved telling me his adventures, how he brought down a whole nation, how his art was the most unique in the world, how he loved explosions. He sometimes told me about his missions.

I use to listen quietly. He had lots of adventures and exciting things to tell, while I on the other hand had none. I was such a boring person. My life was ordinary, I had no hobby, no opinions and I didn't really read the news. I had none other friends than Deidara, but having him is enough to me. He is the only, and will always be.

It was Saturday, and I went straight to my room after the bike ride, plopping down on my bed. I reached for the remote, turning the TV on. Immediately switching to the right channel. This was the roots to my life, the reason I needed the TV.

I needed to watch Naruto.


End file.
